Short stories
by piranha pk
Summary: Short stories based on some arts, I ve drawn :D Disclaimed: FAIRY TAIL CHARACTERS BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA NOT MEEE! ( too lazy to write that in every chapter xD)


**A/N**

**So this will be the place where I throw ... ehem ... put the veeeery short stories I tend to write for my arts, sometimes ( tha´s why those people, who know me from DA might have read this already!).**

**Since ( some of you ) might know that my One-shots are at least 4k words long, so I don´t want to publish this ones separately :P The image of this FF will change with the newest one-shot ^^ **

**WARNING!: This FF will/might have rare updates. So don´t hope for weekly chapters or so! Just so you all know :P The stories are inspired by my arts and I don´t draw that much xD**

* * *

><p>Gajeel was back from a hard mission, in which he had to fight a group of criminals terrorising a village. He found himself in the infirmary after entering the guild, when the guild´s ''Demon'' told him to go to the infirmary to take care of his wounds. With some arguing and a dangerous glare from the Barmaid he went straight towards said place.<p>

He sad on one of the many beds grumbling and waited for someone to come and treat his wounds, like he was told.  
>What he did not expect was that when the door to the infirmary opened, a certain, blue haired, solid script mage came in. She smiled at him, which was replaced in a worried frown when she saw his injuries.<br>-_Damn it! Of all people the barmaid had to send her here-_ He thought, already feeling uncomfortable with her alone in a room.  
>She rushed towards him and, to his surprise, put her right hand on his shoulder to take a closer look at the cuts and the gash he had on his chest and right shoulder. Gajeel was not used to her close proximity and could already feel the heat rising onto his face. Since the Grand Magic Games his feelings towards the bookworm had become stronger, but he was not sure, if he should tell her or not. He was afraid that the friendship they had build after all the time would suffer with his confession, although her two lapdogs were still around her who, as he was told, confessed to her ... and that not only once ... .<p>

" Gajeel? Are you listening?" Levy asked, bringing him out of his thoughts and worries.

" Uh ... sry what did ya sa- eh" Gajeel started, but was cut off when he saw how close Levy´s face was to his. Her hand had went from his shoulder to his left cheek, making a light blush come to his face. After a moment he snapped out of his trance and saw that she held a cloth in her hand mere inches away from the gash on his chest.

" I asked, if your injuries hurt much and that I have to disinfect it and that might hurt a bit ... Are you ok?" She said worried.

" Y-yeah, I´m fine ..." He replied meekly, still a bit distracted by the small delicate hand on his cheek. The distraction was gone by the burning pain he felt when Levy pushed the cloth, which was soaked with anticeptic agent, onto his wounds. He hissed in pain and jerked slightly away from her hand.

" Sorry ... but you have to bear it for a while." She said apologetic.

" Nah ... it´s ok." He replied trying to act nonchalant.

They stayed silent for the next minutes while Levy finished cleaning his wounds and started wrapping them with bandages. Gajeel was still trying, and failing, to surpress the blush on his face. After Levy cleaned his wounds she decided to sit on the bed next to him to have better access to his wounds and now kneeled on the bed next to him, taking a hold of his face again and inspecting the wounds on his face, leaning her face closer to his in the process.  
>-<em>Damn it Shrimp, stop getting so close to me<em>!- He screamed in his mind, the heat rising on his face.

" Oh my, Gajeel! Do you have a fever? Your face is all red!" She said concerned, putting her hand on his forehead and taking a hold on his arm when he tried to pull away from her.

'Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it ...!' Gajeel repeated in his head.

" D ... DAMN IT, SHRIMP... b-back off!" He burst out in panic.

" Gajee ~ I´m trying to help you! Now stand still! If you are becoming a fever it has to be taken care of before it gets worse!" She scolded him, taking a hold of his face with both hands, so she could inspect it without him turning away.

Now Gajeel didn´t know how to get out of this. He was trying hard to stay still and not do anything, while his inner Dragon was screaming in his head to just get his mate. He always won against the little dragon in his head by keeping himself away from her, by sitting in the far corner of the guild with his exceed ( that bastart left him alone in this, saying that he needed to treat his wounds more than him, since Lily took less damage than him on the mission and flew out of the infirmary to drink some Kiwi juice at the bar ... -_yeah sure ... that damn cat had probably planned this together with that devilish barmaid!-_) now it was getting too hard to fight it. There was not much of self-control left and Levy´s poximity was certainly NOT helping.

"You should stop it, shrimp ..."

" I´m trying to help, Gajeel!"

" ... yer not really HELPING."

" How so?" She asked confuse and slightly annoyed, since she thought that the Dragonslayer was too proud to get help and was making up excuses.

" D-DAMN IT LEVY ... just-" He burst out, but when he saw her face, which was too close for his liking and her pouting lips, the last bit of his control snapped.

Before Levy knew it, Gajeel´s muscular arm was wrapped around her waist and pulled her forward, his lips crashing onto hers. Levy´s eyes widened in shock, but after a few seconds she responded to the kiss. They kissed passionately for what felt like hourse to them and then pulled away from eachother for much needed air. Before Levy could collect herself, Gajeel pulled her onto him and hugged her as tight as he could with his injuries.

" ... sorry" Gajeel said breathlessly, nuzzling her neck.

" ... for what? ..." Levy asked confused hugging him back carefully.

Gajeel pulled back slightly to look at Levy with wide eyes.

" uh ... well ... that I kissed you without your ... approval?" Gajeel stated puzzled.

" That´s what you are worried about?!" Levy said giggling and leaned her head towards his ear.

" Well then ... let me silence your conscience ~" she whispered.

Cupping Gajeel´s face again with both hands, she closed the gap between them and kissed him.

Conclusion ...

Gajeel worried all the time for no reason!

END xD

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW! and tell me, if there are ANY MISTAKES. :)**

**and thanks for reading ^^ **


End file.
